Heroes of Disney
by DestinyAssassin
Summary: Blake was sitting at home bored, when all of a sudden his TV sucked him into the world of Disney, where he must save the world in order to return home safely. Will he accomplish this larger than life task or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of Disney

Chapter 1: To Disney and Beyond.

It was a rainy, Sunday afternoon. I sat on my bed thinking about all of the homework I had due the next day. I picked up my phone to check the time.

"Ugh, its 4:30 and I haven't even started my homework yet." I grumbled to myself as I reached for my TV remote. "I'll probably just do it later tonight, like always."

I turned on the TV, only to see a wall of static, I grumbled, then rolled out of bed. I stumbled over to my cable box and pressed the power button. The screen was still full of static, confused I began flipping through inputs, still nothing, but static. I proceeded to hit the side of the TV with my hand.

"Yes!" I shouted as the static began to fade away into a blue screen.

The screen continued to get darker and it eventually began radiating the dark blue color. I slowly began to back up, when the TV started buzzing. I was about to make a run for it, but I became frozen in place as a small scanner protruded from the screen and covered me with a blue grid. Little by little the scanner passed over me sending bits of me through the scanner and into the TV.

I finally formed on the other end. I was standing in a large white room with a single brown door at the far end of the room. I slowly crept forwards; worried that anything could happen to me there. I had almost reached the door when I heard my name.

"Blake." said a mysterious voice from behind me.

I turned to see a fairly tall, middle aged man with a mustache.

"How do you know my name?" I stuttered.

The man merely smiled and said. "I have chosen you to defend my kingdom of Disney."

"Wait, so you're Walt Disney?" I asked stupefied.

"Indeed and I need your help." He replied.

"Whoa, whoa, I think you've chosen the wrong guy, I'm just a teenager, there's nothing I can do." I said.

"On the contrary, I specifically found teens, I felt could handle the job." explained Walt.

"So there are people other than me here?" I asked.

"Why of course, it's way too dangerous for one person to handle, but you'll find them later." said Walt. "We can't spend much more time talking, so I'll make this brief. There's an interloper in my world. He's teamed up with the Disney villains and he's attempting to take over our world. I need you to find him and stop him."

"I take it I'm stuck here until I do." I guessed.

"You got it, and don't worry about your real life time is frozen, until all of you return to the real world." stated Disney. ",but don't think that gives you time to goof off, you must hurry, so here's a map and your cell phone, good luck!"

"Wait, what good is my phone if" I started, but before I could finish he was gone, leaving me alone with the single wooden door.

I stared at the door and reached my hand out and felt the wooden doorknob in my hand and gave it a twist. The door creaked open and I found myself in a large forest. It was bright and sunny, birds were chirping in the air and various animals ran through the woods. I didn't even know where to start so I found a nearby log to sit one, so I could figure out where I was.

I pulled out the map and cell phone I had received from Walt. My phone was a plain iPhone 4, there was nothing different or special about it that is until I unlocked it. Instead of bars, there was a little Mickey Mouse head and most of my apps were gone. Only the message, phone and contact apps remained. I brought up contacts and only found one name, Walt Disney, extremely frustrated, I chucked my phone into the woods and pulled out my map. The map was pretty much empty, except for a small patch of green in the center. Well I must be here, and everywhere else isn't recorded, I guess I'll have to find it on my own. I stood up and folded up the map and slid it into my pocket.

"Before I get too caught up in this, I had better go find my phone***Beep Beep***." I told myself as my pocket began to feel heavy.

I reached my hand in my pocket, to find my phone; I pulled it out in shock.

"But how? I chucked it across the forest." I asked.

I turned on the screen to see a message from Walt.

**In case of emergency, say the word phone and your cell phone will return to your pocket and let out a beep.**

"Well I guess that's helpful, but now it's time to get moving, I better find some shelter before it gets dark as well as some food and water, because even if my phone's ***Beep Beep*** invincible, doesn't mean I will be.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes of Disney

Chapter 2: Snow as white as well, snow.

It had been about three hours since I started looking for shelter. All I found was more and more forest, a couple of animals and a bush of berries. I figured they would satisfy my hunger for a couple more hours until I found a real place to settle down for the night, when I heard some faint singing in the distance. I ran in the direction of it as it slowly got louder. I counted at least 5 singers.

"Maybe if I follow their voices, I'll find some civilization." I told myself as I followed the sound.

I had followed behind the sound for roughly thirty minutes before it stopped. Curious, I ran ahead a few feet and found seven short men all standing outside of a cottage. Each had on different color hats and they all appeared to have extremely different personalities. I easily picked out the leader he had a short beard with round glasses; he seemed to be giving the rest orders. They all nodded and entered the house, except for the leader who remained outside and went to take a seat on the little wooden bench. I figured that if I was going to talk to them now would be the best time, so I stepped out of the foliage and approached the leader.

"Hey, I'm Blake; can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked.

The short guy looked a little nervous at first, but when he noticed that I was friendly he lightened up a bit and replied.

"Why of course and how do you do?" replied the short guy.

"I'm doing well and I have to ask, what is this place?" I pondered.

"This is mine and the other dwarfs cottage, we live here together." replied the dwarf.

"Dwarfs?" I asked.

"Why yes, I'm Doc and my fellow dwarves are Sleepy, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy and Dopey." explained Doc.

"Those are some….unique names." I stuttered.

Doc chuckled and said "Well we are some unique indivis-, indispen-, errrr people, now come inside so I can get you some food."

I secretly grinned to myself, I hadn't eaten in hours and I really needed the strength if I was to go back into the woods. I sat down at a small wooden table as a dwarf with a dopey face brought me a bowl of soup. Now normally I would've said thanks, but I had pushed my manners to the side for the grub. I got a nice spoonful of the thick, hot soup and spit it out immediately. It tasted disgusting! I stared down my bowl, thinking about just giving it to one of the dwarves, when my stomach kicked in.

"Well beggars can't be choosers." I mumbled to myself as I got another spoonful of the soup.

A few hours had passed since my dinner and I was sitting with the dwarves as they told various stories about their trips, when we heard a couple of screams.

"Bah! Who could that be?" asked a dwarf I assumed was Grumpy.

"I don't know, but you guys I'll go check it out." I said stupidly, I figured that this had to do with the problem I had to fix, so volunteering made sense to me, but as my way up to the door, I realized that I was so unprepared for what was about to come through that door.

I stuck my hand out grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. A tall woman with black hair and a yellow dress was running straight for me; I dodged out of the way as she ran into the cottage. I ran to go and help the woman.

"Are you ok? What's your name? What we're you running from?" I asked all at once. I felt like I was blinding her with questions, but she answered all three with a single gesture.

She pointed her finger at the doorway, as a mysterious figure wearing jeans and hoodie approached the doorway, he radiated a dark aura and I felt the air around me get heavier as he entered the room.

"You're coming with me, Snow White." he said in a deep monotone voice.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted as I charged him.

"That's fine with me." He said as he froze me in place. He began walking up to me; until he was so close I could smell his rancid breath. "I will not allow you to interfere with my orders." He then sent me flying backwards until I crashed into a cabinet.

I kept my eyes open long enough to see the dwarves charge the hooded man and I could've sworn he smiled right at me as my sight faded to black.

I awoke the next morning lying in a bed. Doc was standing at the foot of the bed, he had a scar across his left cheek and his arm appeared to be bruised.

"Did he get away?" I said in a raspy voice.

"Sadly, he did, we tried to stop him, but to no avail." Said Doc.

I stared down at my bed covers, I was brought her to save this universe and I didn't accomplish anything except getting knocked out at the first sign of danger. I felt so useless.

"It's all my fault Doc; I have to go after him..." I said.

"No, you're not well enough, you need your rest, your hit your head hard." Replied Doc.

I struggled to get out of bed.

"It's my responsibility to save her, I don't have a choice." I stammered.

Doc studied me for a moment, at first he showed signs of worry and pity, but then he began to smile.

"I trust you, I can tell you have the confidence in your eyes you can do this!" said Doc, who began to rush over to a closet. As he pulled out a large silver sword and handed to me.

"I found this in the woods the other day; I don't have a use for it, but I think it could be helpful to you." said Doc.

"Thanks Doc," I said as I smiled down at him, "I get the feeling I won't be seeing this place again, so I want to thank you for trusting me enough to letting me stay in your home."

We headed down the stairs, and found the other six dwarves holding a leather bag for me.

"The other dwarves packed you some food, a thick blanket and some basic supplies, we're sure they'll come in handy eventually." Explained Doc as he handed me the bag.

I swung the bag over my back and headed to the broken doorway, I turned waved to the dwarves and went on my way. However I encountered a slight problem, I didn't know where I was going….

To be continued.

**Next Chapter.**

**The Princess is in Another Castle**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying my story, be sure to leave me some feedback on what I'm doing right and what I can improve on, I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I can.**


End file.
